


Be Mine

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Yoongi and Jungkook are happy, they're mated, have they dreamed jobs and loved each other with their whole heart.But being an Alpha and Beta couple has his flaws too, like having difficulties to conceived even when Jungkook is a breeder.That's why the Talk comes, the Talk about asking help from an outsider and if possible, an Omega.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Intro




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the title of the story i'm not satisfied :(
> 
> (this story is the new version of what was post before, nothing change from the plot)

Their first meeting was in university.

They were both night owl, liking to stay until late at night in their studio to work. Jungkook was known to not come back before 3 in the morning to his dorms, most of his classes were in the afternoon and so he would stay later every day, trying to work harder in his dance and move forward in his work.

It was past one in the morning when Yoongi meet him for the first time, it was in the middle of campus, the boy leaving the dance building with sweat rolling down his neck and sweet scent surrounding him.

At that time, the boy was looking too sweet and cute to be left alone outside at this late hour, the campus was completely empty and dark with no lights around, not safe for someone as cute as the boy coming to his direction.

With spec on his nose and baggy cloth that makes him look smaller, he didn’t even seems to be from the campus, the type Yoongi would have accompanied home just to make sure he was safe, and that, Yoongi did.

It's a sweet memory, asking the cute boy if he wanted a ride home because it was too dangerous at this hour, and remembering him blushing and nodding cutely with wide eyes that seems to hold the entire galaxy in them.

It was, if Yoongi say the truth, his favorite memory of them, because it was the moment he meets the love of his life. It was their first meeting, but not the last.

After that, Yoongi would always wait outside the dance building every time, saying one and hundred excuse just to make the boy comes with him.

He would bring his coffee with him, notebook in hand where he would write everything that would pass in his mind, until the cute boy would show up with sweaty hair falling on his eyes and smelling like lavender, a rare scent for a Beta, but a beautiful one.

It had become a habit between them, the boy whose name was Jungkook always blushing seeing him, smiling happily bouncing on his feet to join him that would always make Yoongi smile too.

It last three months before Jungkook said him shyly, without looking at him and sipping at his cold drink that Yoongi had started to buy him every night.

“You can come watch me practice hyung.”

And Yoongi had accepted, without hesitation, dying to see this cute boy dance had become his dream, he was too excited to see what was hiding under those clothes that was always too big for him.

They never meet at daytime, there schedule never matching, that was why when Yoongi goes to his studio to surprise him, the older wasn’t expecting to meet a sweaty and beautiful Jungkook in a studio full of his sweet scent, and certainly not with his tee shirt clinging to his figure.

And the boy wasn’t cute anymore

He was sexy, handsome, with a body toned and defined that would put on shame any alpha even himself, a body that Yoongi wanted to touch just to feel the muscle under him shiver, and his gaze must say something considering the younger blushing madly under his eyes.

They don’t talk that day, their gaze stolen in the mirror of the practice room was enough to describe thousand words between them, but none of them makes a move, at least not a sexual one.

After that they hold hands, Jungkook was the first to initiate the contact, shyly, the same night when they stopped to a coffee shop.

Taking his hand in his own and waiting for Yoongi to moved away which he didn’t, tightly holding the younger colder one back, before bringing it back to his pocket to warm it.

It was slow and cute, making them both blush and stole gaze with shy smile, but it was their moment, their happiness.

They didn’t separate after that, Yoongi waiting for any opportunity to touch him, always afraid that Jungkook would move away which he never did, in the contrary taking his hands in his whenever Yoongi would put his arm a little too close, or putting his head on the older shoulder when he was too tired after practice.

Their skin ship becomes more and more present, and Yoongi was completely happy with it.

It was Jungkook who take the first step, the one that change their relation forever.

Coming to his music studio months after their first meeting, hand trembling and wide eyes looking at him, he didn’t wait for the older to speak, not even to ask if something was wrong, he just said, without a breath, what he had in his heart for so long.

“Hyung I had to say something to you, please listen to me until the end, I have to said it in one go…” and Yoongi nod, encouraging him silently to continue, taking the younger trembling hands in his.

“I love you, I love you a lot, it’s not just a liking or a crush, it’s not because your just beautiful or kind or even so talented. It’s just you, it’s everything about you, I really love you, like I see myself mated to you, and more, and I love you so so much.”

Yoongi had been shocked in his life, many time, but it wasn’t even close to this, he had looked at a nervous Jungkook a long time, heart beating from happiness about how he had been so lucky to find the one and only one this entire earth, how he had even gain the trust of such a lovely person.

He had taken Jungkook face slowly in his hand, caress the apple of his cheeks, eyes never looking away from the younger who seems to calm down from the sweet gesture.

“I love you too, so so much. I love you since the first day.” He didn’t have words in him to describe everything, so all he did was show.

Their first kiss had been on this same studio couch, it was slow, lovely and so shy. A first kiss for Jungkook, and a first confession for Yoongi, something they would both hold in their heart and bring it up whenever they wanted to make the other embarrassed.

They didn’t wait after graduation to mate, Yoongi had been waiting for years for Jungkook to be his, always pouting in their shared rented room, holding him tighter about how much he wanted to be to the Beta’s too.

And he became each other’s, the next day of their graduation in the privacy of their room.

It had been Jungkook first time, a moment where the amount of love had been so much for the older to hold inside that Yoongi had cried kissing his lover again and again whispering small “I love you” after every kiss.

Their story was "The Love Story" Jungkook had always wanted since childhood, he had grown up looking at the love his parents had for each other’s and had yearn for it all his life. “And Yoongi you give it to me, you loved me.” he said him one night making the older tear up at the younger honesty.

“I love you too, a lot more than you can imagine.”

They were happy, they really were, nothing was missing, not even a single thing, but they were adult now, closer to their thirties, and years after years they yearn for something to hold in their hand, a life they would share and care like they care for each other, they just had too much love to give, too much to receive too.

That was why Jungkook ask one day, shyly, afraid to offence Yoongi in any way even if with years he knew his mate, husband, lover, and soulmate would always listen to him.

“If I asked you that I want a pup, would you let me have one?” Jungkook was a breeder, all of the male beta in his family were, that was why the idea of having his own kid was so important to him, an idea that had taken place in his head and heart, so much that he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“But I want your pup, hyung.” he continue, eyes still refusing to meet his and pressing against Yoongi who moved away a little to hold is face in his hands to whisper “Then let’s make a pup together.”

That night passed between moan, skin and everything in between. But in the end, Jungkook never get pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

It was past midnight when Yoongi come back home, their schedules were a lot different during comeback season, Yoongi, as a producer would always stay later to make sure everything was alright, especially when he had to take care of a newly formed group where everything was still new for the youngers.

Jungkook would always make sure to drop there with take out of lunch he had time to make himself and Yoongi would always gladly make him sit on his lap and kiss him just because he missed him, but lately, they didn’t saw each other a lot, Yoongi was going crazy with one of the younger who doesn’t seem to take his new post seriously and it means the alpha was most of the time always in his studio.

During those time he would always send Jungkook a text to make sure he was alright, that he was eating well and not waiting him like usually for dinner or bedtime.

That’s why Yoongi was sure Jungkook would already be asleep when he will get home, he was already thinking about cuddling him close, and maybe exchanging some lazy kisses before sleeping too but he wasn’t expecting to find his mate laid down on the couch with a lost gaze.

Jungkook didn’t move to the sound of the key neither when Yoongi removed his shoes, but he did blink when the older hand comes on the younger head, untangling his hair between his fingers delicately.

“You’re home.” Whisper the younger, eyes closing to let himself enjoy the older touch, he loved Yoongi hands, loved them on him and was always searching a way for them to be on him.

“Why aren’t you asleep ?” the younger didn’t answer directly, hand coming to take Yoongi other one an dmaking him sit next to him before climbing the Alpha legs.

“I just had a lot in mind.” He whispered, humming to the older holding him closer, cuddling had become a habit between them, something neither of them could stop whenever the other was close.

Their proximity was like a drug for them, in the beginning of their relationship, the two had been still a little shy to show affection, mostly to not overstep any boundaries by being too cuddly, or touching too much, but they had quickly understand how much neither of them could stay away for too long.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, feeling Jungkook shakes his head against his shoulder immediate, face coming to hide in his neck, breathing in his woody scent.

“You will get mad.”

They knew how it was a lie, Jungkook had test Yoongi patience many time that always result on them ending on their bed naked and the beta moaning, but Jungkook seem a lot serious this time, refusing to face him when Yoongi try to hold his face.

“You can still talk to me baby, I’m always here.”

He felt Jungkook hesitate, scent a little dull.

“I don’t want you to be mad.” He whispers, nose shyly scenting him.

“I won’t I promise.” he whispers in the younger hair, kissed the top of his head, hand coming to caress the skin under his shirt, forming small circle.

“You won’t, but your alpha will.”

“Jungkook” he whispers, making the younger sigh before he moved away a little, enough to face him with keeping Yoongi hands in his back.

“I… I made some research… about... babies.” he said hesitantly, eyes wide looking at him. “And... I just… I want one so bad… I just research if it was possible to have one some other way...” he continues hesitantly.

“What do you mean ?”

“I found that we could like… take help from an outsider… like let someone else carry our pup.”

Yoongi eyes widen, straightening up and facing him completely, it makes Jungkook panics suddenly, lips trembling and stuttering after his hands leaved Yoongi’s. He couldn’t help but curled on himself, trying to leave the older lap.

“I mean… it’s just research and… I’m not saying we could do it... It’s just something I had in mind…”

“Jungkook, come here.” Jungkook doesn’t move, freezing and looking at Yoongi hands reaching for him, and scenting him slowly. It makes the younger a little less tense, enough so he sag on Yoongi lap, searching for comfort.

His legs curled on the older back, clutching to him and scenting him in return. Beta scents weren’t much compared to alphas or omegas but it always calms their mate.

“Talk to me about what you found, baby. I want you to tell me everything that you had in mind.”

“It’s just… I was just worried that it would never happen… It’s been an entire year and I never had anything positive to tell you… and I talk to Seokjin, he was the one to tell me that…” When he feels Yoongi frown he add “Please don’t be mad at him…”

“I’m not mad, I promise… But are you worried because I would leave you ? You know that baby or not, you’re mine no matter what.”

It makes Jungkook blush violently, scent blossoming timidly and makes Yoongi smile and hurt at the same time that his mate would think so low of him after all those years. Yoongi would never let his Alpha control him, certainly not when it comes to his love.

“It’s not just you… it’s your alpha… I know you control him fully, but at some point, your alpha could think that maybe I’m not enough because I can not give you a pup…”

“Baby, look at me.” He takes the younger pouty face, eyes refusing to meet his, it takes him a few try before Jungkook meet his eyes, teary, sad and worried, and so so beautiful.

“Me, the human and alpha, are both married and mated to you. It means that no matter what it will always be you.”

“Even if there's no pup ?” Comes Jungkook voice in a whisper.

“Even if there's no pup.”

“But I want one with you... I want to give it to you…”

“Then we’ll try again and again and again, and if it’s not working, then… we’ll seek help from an outsider.” Jungkook eyes widen at that, comically, breath itching and tears gathering in his eyes, but by the scent Yoongi could smell it was from happiness and it makes his own heart full to know his mate wasn’t hurting anymore.

“Are you... is it… a yes ?!”

Yoongi doesn’t answer immediately, eyes looking at the younger deeply and letting his fingers caressing his neck and cheeks delicately.

“I don’t know, I want to know more about it, make some research and meet people who did it, it’s not a no, but let me some time to think about it.” Jungkook nod, still not believing, eyes full of wonder and words his lips don’t seem to say.

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll talk later about that, okay ? For now, don’t think about it too much, and don’t be afraid to talk to me, love. I decided to be yours in the altar and I said I’ll take your pain as mine, remember ? Always talk to me.” He whispered kissing Jungkook everywhere he could touch.

“I love you Yoongi, I love you so much.”

They cuddled on the couch all night, Jungkook sniffing in the older neck, never stopping to scent him even when his eyes was starting to be heavy from sleep, he was too happy and glad to have said yes years ago in front of their families.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Yoongi did the next day was calling Seokjin.

He was older than him by a few months and was Jungkook older brother, a fact that Yoongi had never taught possible if he hasn’t scented their bond himself. The two were too different, like opposite polar, but contrary to that aspect their bond was stronger than anything he would have imagined.

The older was as whipped for his brother as he was for his lover, a fact that let them to be friends quickly despite their same rank. That was why he was calling him as a friend.

He had heard about bearer, wolf that would help people to carry their pup, but he never really dig into the subject, not because he was against it, like many people, but mostly because the bearer was often an Omega, a wolf that was still used for his body even if the laws had changed since decades, something he hated to think of.

Seokjin, an Alpha like him, was among those people who were fighting for their rights when it wasn’t supposed to, so the subject of Bearer should be something he should knew well.

When Seokjin takes the call, he didn’t let him talk, his kind and calm voice filling his ear immediately.

“Yoongi, I was waiting for your call.”

Contrary to his rank, the older had never let his alpha takes the lead, always using his human side that he believed was the only side that matter.

It had takes months for Yoongi to get used to an Alpha like him, who will never impose himself or be all aggressive like any other Alpha on the street.

“Why, something special to say?”

“What do you think ? Jungkook must have talk to you by now, right ? You would never call me if not for him.”

"Do you think so low of me ?"

"Are you really risking to have an asnwer of that question, brother in law ?"

He sighs deeply, making the older alpha laugh loudly enough for him to move away his phone from his ear for a few seconds, before the older Alpha voice comes again.

“I’m sending you some website, address and numbers, and a clinic address. The doctor there do the Bearer process without breaking the laws, read before taking a decision. And before you asked, because I know how much my brother in law cared about my life, I know all of this because I’m going to pass my life as an annoying single handsome men, a child would maybe bring some life you know, but now that you decided to take that step, I may wait for a nephew or niece before going all dad, understood?”

He said it all without breathing, not even letting Yoongi talk who could just say with a frown.

“You don’t even know if we’ll do it.”

“Oh you’re whipped for Kookie, it’s just a matter of time before I’m an uncle, can’t wait brother in law !”

And Seokjin wasn’t wrong.

Seated in his studio hours later, he had started to read everything Seokjin had send him, website after website, article after article, even going on forums to read people thought of it, and advice of wolf that had gone through it.

It was reassuring to know that many alphas had gone through it, often because their mate couldn’t bear a child, or they were themselves impotent. It wasn’t a taboo like Yoongi had feared, and that knowledge set his Alpha a little, knowing that his child wouldn’t grow up with this stigma.

Most of the couple were male beta or male alpha contacting omega for help, the idea wasn’t something he was keen of, the society was enough to treat them like nothing, but reading that the omegas were entirely treated by their clinics with specific medical care and support, he felt himself started to hope a little.

Yoongi had since long ago hated how people tend to discard omega existence in society other than using their body, considering them as weaker and breeder like prostitute just because it had been their role in history since centuries.

Today, even if by laws an omega had the same right as any other wolf, some country or cities were still empty of them, in Korea he hadn’t seen one since months now, and he hated to be a part of a place that will overlooked the mater even if so much things had changed.

Maybe that was why the idea of seeking help from an omega wasn’t making angry as much, knowing that he wouldn’t be treated like just a piece of meat, but an actual person.

He waited a week before talking to Jungkook, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they were doing it and, in the meantime, trying to check his alpha for the idea.

He didn’t want him to reject the idea when he would bring it in front of his mate, but the more he was thinking about it, his alpha doesn’t seem to be bothered and seems rather excited to give a pup to his beautiful mate.

And the feeling was too pleasant for him to wait.

So when the week end come, after having Jungkook naked and between his arms laying under him, eyes shut and expression blissful after his orgasm, he couldn’t help but whisper sweetly in his ear.

“It’s a yes.”

It takes time for the younger to come back, eyes fluttering open and looking at him half lidded, a smile stretching his pretty lips that the alpha peppered with kisses unable to contained all the love he had for him.

“Yes for?” Jungkook whisper dreamily, trying to kiss back, whining when the older lips went to his chin.

“For the bearer, it’s a yes.”

Jungkook looked at him a long moment, eyes widening and sparkling when he understood his words, heart beating faster in a second that Yoongi could feel against his chest.

“Really…?” he whispered, bond blossoming and lavender scent enveloping him entirely, waiting patiently for him to answer, touching him like a treasure, afraid it wasn’t real.

“Yeah really, we waited long enough, and I want you to be happy, so yes.”

He smiles when tears appeared in the younger eyes, tears that he knew were happy one, bright and beautiful that Yoongi couldn't help but kissed away. Jungkook was looking up at him with the same innocence, care and trust than their meeting.

He feels the bond cry out in happiness, scent clinging to him and mixing with his own, their wolves trying to reach for each other even if they weren’t awake.

And Yoongi couldn’t help but love him more and more.

He yelped when the younger changed their position, sitting in his naked length that he put inside his hole quickly, moaning at the feeling to be filled again and making the older grown at the sensation of his mate around him.

“Thank you Yoongi, thank you so much, I love you, thank you, thank you, thank you !” the beta chant after every drag of the older member inside of him.

They had to talk, a lot. About whom to ask, where to turn, and mostly when to start, but it was a talk for later.

For now, Yoongi wanted his mate entirely for himself, he wanted to love him, show him how amazing he was, and maybe makes him see stars one or twice.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,  
This is not an update.  
I’m putting this AU on hold, it’s not discontinued at all.  
I made the mistake to start writing and posting too many AU at once and now I’m like... sleep deprived ? Overload ? Overworked ? (I’ll think of a good word...)  
So like I decide to fiynish the AU that are advanced enough first or near the end or at least far enough in the story that stopping them would be a crime.  
(It doesn’t mean that this AU doesn’t deserved better but I have to select... I’m sorry if this one is your favorite...)  
So this AU ISN’T stopped, I promise. It’s just on a small break (2/4 months)  
I invite you to read my other stories during that time and hope you to read them.  
If you want to leave a comment, feedback, please do it in the other chapters, this one would be deleted when I started this story again.  
For a question, my TWT :MaryByYou  
Thanks a lot for your patience and stay safe.


End file.
